Mysterious Guest
by Azrael99
Summary: A Mysterious Guest arrives in gravity falls who seems to be looking for an old enemy Bill Cipher what does he want with bill and will he every tell dipper and mabel why he wants to see bill, rated T for some swearing


AN: hey guys I hope you like this fanfiction I came up with this one while I doing some others so I hope you like it.

* * *

_POV: _Kozak

"Jesus it is a long way from Rose de san basilio to gravity fall's I think I need to land" I say as I stop on a branch and fold up my wings.

"Now let me see." I say as I flip down my anti-glare goggles. "Nope, Nope, Yes!" I say as I spot what I am looking for. "The mystery shack." I say smiling.

"Grappling hook!" Someone yells from below. I look down at the branch as I see a hook come flying up and wrapping around the branch "fuck me." I say as the branch breaks and I come falling down and my vision goes black.

_POV: _Mabel

"I still don't see why you keep that grappling hook around you only got it to work once" My brother Dipper states as we go walking through the woods by our home here in gravity falls the mystery shack.

"It does work, just watch" I replied point the launcher at a branch high in the tree "Grappling hook" I yell as I fire it, but the branch it hooked onto broke. "See I told you" my dipper states as the hook comes back down. We both jump in surprise as a figure comes dropping down in front of us.

"I don't know it looks human." He states turning the figure over. "But look at this he has the wings of a bird" He states pointing to the two rather large dark brown wings attached to the strangers back.

"_Keine Mutter will ich nicht aufstehen_." The figure states shooing dipper away. "I think it's waking up. I reply looking at the strange figure.

_POV: _Kozak

I open my eyes I realize I am on the ground and some strange person is poking around at me. Instinct I grab him by his blue vest and hold him against a tree with my knife to his throat "_wer bist du!_" I ask holding the knife closer. "Sweater attack!" someone yells from behind me as my vision goes black and I can feel someone holding something over my eyes, I then feel something hard and thick hit the side of my head. I quickly throw off my attackers and fall to my knees when a blinding pain hits me. "AHHHH!" I scream as I realise one of my wings are broken.

"Dipper what is that thing?" someone asks from behind. "I don't know there is nothing in the journal about him. when I finally get up and turn around I grab the book the boy is holding and turn it to one of the last pages. "There that is what you're looking for." I replied handing the book back.

"Wait you're a skinwalker?" the boy asked. "Yes, ow and please don't touch the wing." replied and winced as the girl touched my broken wing. "Sorry we have never seen anything like you before." The girl replied backing away. "Well what is your name?" The boy asked looking up from his book. "full or nickname?" I ask sitting on a rock." both I guess." the boy replied. "okay my full name is claus von stauffenberg, but my friends call me kozak for short and you two might be?" I replied. "I'm dipper and this is mabel." the boy responded.

"Okay and who is the one who fired the grappling hook and got my wing broken?" I asked. "That would be me sorry." Mabel replied. "And how old are you two?" I ask checking my broken wing. "Me and mabel are both twelve." Dipper replied. "And how old are you?" Mabel asked. "Real or appearance wise? "I replied. "I guess both" Dipper replied. "I am about 253 years old real but I appear as a 15 year old." I replied but fell back down in pain when I tried to fold my broken wing back up and passed out.

_POV: _Dipper

"okay mabel I think we should take our friend back to the shack" I state grabbing one arm of kozak while mable got the other. When we get to the shack we take him up to our room and lay him in my bed. "I think maybe we should let him sleep" Mabel states as we leave shutting the door.

* * *

AN:Hey guys so please tell me how you like the new fanfic you will later find out why kozak is really in gravity falls so please always follow, leave a review and a favorite or bill will come after you.


End file.
